The Genius and the Panty Raid
by Peach Wookiee
Summary: When Atticus organizes a guys-only bonfire party, the guys start daring each other? But what happens when a Ra has a girl on his mind? Hilarity. Co-Written by Peach Wookiee and 15animefreak15. Read and review! Chapter 4 up! Complete!
1. The BestLaid Plans

Chapter I: The Best-Laid Plans

_Greetings, GX fans and welcome to a prequel of sheer insanity by Peach Wookiee and 15animefreak15. For those of you who have really enjoyed "A Guy's Worst Nightmare" and its sequel, "Summer Love, Summer Fears," we bring you a prequel which was born from a request by AlexieJayFan also known as RGZ Archer, a reviewer who seems to enjoy our tales. This tale is about what happens when a bunch of teen boys get together and do insane things. It's also about…insanity. There are elements of a crack-fic, teasing Mary Sues (all in good fun- there are elements of Mary Sues in every character ever written, OC and canon), questioning certain pairings (all in good fun, as well—15animefreak15 likes yaoi) and slapstick comedy. So sit back, relax and enjoy this madcap story! We know panty raids are nothing new, but we hope you enjoy our prequel twist on this!_

_**Disclaimer: Peach and 15animefreak15 don't own the Yu-Gi-Oh franchise. We do however own our OCs and this idea.**_

_Authors' note: This story begins at the start of Season 2 after Hassleberry has started to really be friends with Jaden and Sy has beaten Missy. It's well before the events of _The Path to Redemption, A Guy's Worst Nightmare _and _Summer Love, Summer Fears. _Thank you._

It was the beginning of the second year at Kaiba Corporation's Duel Academy Central and everyone was excited. It was the first Saturday of the school year and the boys were trying to figure out something to do. They were sitting around Chazz's living room, and none had thought of anything yet. Until...

"Hey! I know!!" exclaimed Atticus Rhodes, breaking the silence. Half the boys nearly fell out of their seats.

"What is it, Atticus?" Jaden Yuki asked curiously.

"Yeah, this ought to be good," Chazz Princeton added in his slightly sarcastic tone.

Atticus didn't catch the slight sarcasm in Chazz's tone, grinning broadly. "Let's have a bonfire party," he stated excitedly.

"Is that allowed?" asked Syrus Truesdale, frowning.

Bastion Misawa, a Ra Yellow boy well known for his brilliant mathematical mind and ability to memorize things like the school rules, nodded thoughtfully. "As long as it's a big group and we have some adult supervision, it's acceptable. The question is...which adult can we get? If Chancellor Shepherd were here..."

"I wonder where he went," Jaden wondered.

"Man, we can't have Crowler be our 'adult supervision'! He'd ruin all the fun," replied Atticus, thinking of the current chancellor of Duel Academy who bore more than a passing resemblance to Tim Curry in "The Rocky Horror Picture Show."

"Too bad Professor Banner isn't around anymore..." added Syrus.

"Yeah..." Jaden sighed. He missed Professor Banner a lot. "He would've supervised us and let us have fun..."

"Sam Hill," Tyranno Hassleberry growled, "in Texas, we could have bonfires any time we wanted! Heck, I burned the brush my daddy collected in Crawford!"

"That doesn't leave many options. There's the Ra proctor, Miss Fontaine, Bonaparte, Dorothy, or the Duel Monsters History teacher," Syrus said, listing off the only adults he could think of.

"Miss Dorothy would help us!" Jaden said happily. "She likes us!"

"Yeah, I wonder why," Chazz muttered. "She likes you, Slacker."

"Yeah...she's nice," Jaden said, smiling his signature goofy grin.

"That's mostly 'cause you always helped her push her delivery truck, Jay," reminded Syrus.

"DOROTHY IT IS!! So, who's in?!" shouted Atticus, jumping to his feet.

"I'm game as always," Bastion said eagerly.

"I'm in too!" Jaden Yuki added happily.

"That means I'm in too, Sarge!" Hassleberry added.

"Sure, I'll go," replied Syrus, smiling. Everyone looked expectantly at Chazz.

"Well, Chazzy?" Atticus asked, grinning.

Chazz sighed. "Yeah, yeah, yeah...I guess I'm in. Not like I have anything better to do."

Atticus already had some events planned for the night, and so grabbed the phone. "I'll let Lexi know that it's a guys-only party," he stated, dialing the number.

On the other side of the island, Alexis Rhodes answered the phone. "Hello?"

"Hey, Lexi! Guess who!!" Alexis groaned and rolled her eyes.

"What do you want, Atty?"

Atticus pouted, but none the less continued. "I just wanted to let you know that us GUYS are having an all-guy bonfire tonight. No girls allowed! That means no Obelisk girls, including you, Mindy, Jasmine, Violet, Rosa and Annie. Guys only."

Alexis rolled her eyes again and sighed. "Is that it?"

"Yup! Remember, no girls allowed…" Alexis abruptly hung up on him.

As it happened, Alexis's fellow Obelisk friends, Mindy Carrington and Jasmine Fairbanks came into her room at that moment. "Alexis, what's up?" Mindy asked.

"Yeah, you look kind of mad," Jasmine added.

Indeed, Alexis was busy strangling her pillow, having been sitting on her bed. "Oh, nothing much. Just my annoying brother calling to tell me about a 'special guys-only' bonfire," she growled, glaring at the wall.

"A guys-only night? Why?" Mindy wondered.

"It's a ritual that guys must do to reconnect with their more primitive roots," Jasmine explained. Mindy looked at her blankly. "They need to think like cavemen," Jasmine added.

"Oh," Mindy said. "They act like Fred Flintstone?"

Alexis groaned again and inwardly rolled her eyes, sometimes wondering how these two were her friends. That's when it hit her. "I know what we can do!" she exclaimed, interrupting their "caveman" talk.

"What?" the girls asked at the same time.

She blinked, sweat-dropping. "Well, why don't we have an all-girls sleepover?"

"Oooh! That'd be fun!" Jasmine said. "I could bring my Quantum Mechanics textbook!"

"I could bring my list of cute boys!" Mindy countered. Alexis sighed and grabbed the phone, dialing Annie's number as they talked. She'd have to invite her other female friends if this was going to be interesting at all.

In another part of the girls' dorms, Annie Hanson, a large girl with big blue eyes and dark brown hair was sitting, staring out the window. And then the phone rang. "Um...hello?"

"Hi, Annie. It's Alexis. Are you doing anything later?" Alexis greeted, smiling.

Annie was surprised. "I...uh...hadn't planned anything, Alexis...Why do you ask?"

"Well, I was thinking we could have a sleepover in my dorm. I was going to invite Violet and Rosa, too."

"Oh! Really, Alexis? That's great. Is anyone else going to be there?"

"Well, Mindy and Jasmine." 'Unfortunately...' she thought.

"Oh, okay. Do I need to bring anything?"

"Just a sleeping bag and pillow. You can probably come in your pajamas. Oh! And if you have any fun board games or something like that."

"Oh, all right! I have a couple of games, and I know Violet does...Hey, Alexis?"

"Yeah?"

Annie took a deep breath. "I...wanted to apologize again for being grumpy with you after what happened with Syrus..."

Alexis smiled. "It's okay, Annie. I was a little harsh," she replied. 'I did have a good reason, though...' she thought.

"Yeah...well, I shouldn't have been so grumpy, especially since you and Jaden made up; you guys are all friends."

"You're our friend, too, Annie." Alexis reminded thoughtfully.

"Really?" Annie asked shyly.

"Of course! What made you think you weren't?"

"I just...have never really had friends before. I guess I wasn't sure if you were going to ditch me by now..."

Alexis frowned a little. "We're friends, Annie. And friends stick together. I thought that was made pretty clear after all that happened last year."

"Yeah...you and the guys were Academy heroes..."

"Maybe...but you guys helped. You cheered Sy up when Zane's soul was taken, and Violet helped Bastion get out of his slump after he lost to Taniya."

"Jaden did more than I did for Sy...Violet did more than I did...she actually threatened him..."

Alexis sighed, "Annie, Sy never would have fully been able to get through that without you..."

"I didn't do much, though. I just brought him tea when he was with Jaden and I didn't stay very long..."

"Trust me, Annie. You helped him more than you may think..."

Annie twirled a lock of her hair in a nervous gesture. "You...you really think so?"

Alexis smiled. "Yep. I really think so."

"Th-that's good..." Annie was happy at that. She liked the student that was now a Ra Yellow and hoped maybe he'd notice her. "Well...okay, Alexis. So...are you going to call Violet and Rosa or do you want me to talk to them?"

By now Mindy and Jasmine's conversation had taken a turn for the worst, and Alexis felt it would be best to stop it. "Uh, could you? I kind of have to do something...important."

"Sure! Okay...See you later, Alexis!" Annie said cheerfully.

"Bye, Annie!" The other Obelisk girl could hear a few annoyed words from Alexis before she hung up.

"Oh my..." Annie said.

Mindy and Jasmine were now discussing movies. "'Maid in Manhattan' ruled!"

"No, 'Old School' did!"

Alexis groaned, rubbing her temples. "Guys, can you stop arguing already?? It's just a sleepover!" The girls sweat-dropped and shut up.

Meanwhile, Annie picked up her phone and dialed her best friend's dorm extension. "Hello, Violet?" Violet was in the midst of doodling in her notebook, mostly drawings of Bastion or poems about her and Bastion or… RING!!

"Ah!" she gasped, falling off her bed. Violet groaned and sat-up, answering the phone. "Hello...?"

"Hey, Violet. It's Annie!"

"Oh! Hiya, Annie!! What's up?" She greeted, climbing back onto her bed happily.

"Uh...we've been invited to a sleepover!"

Violet blinked. "We have? May I ask by whom??" she replied, going back to her doodles.

"Alexis Rhodes," Annie said happily, "and I have to call Rosa, too!"

"Sounds great! I'll wear my Watapon pajamas and bring some games!!" Violet replied excitedly. She glanced down at her free-roaming doodle hand and blushed, seeing what she'd written. 'Bastion + Violet Random Genius'

"Alexis said we could just wear our PJs up to her room, and she'd love it if we'd bring games. I think I'll get a bag of potato chips and some treats from my candy stash!"

Violet grinned excitedly at the thought. "I'll see if I have any snacks left and bring some, too! I'll also be sure to set my booby traps..."

"Yeah...oh, and Mindy and Jasmine are going to be there, too."

Violet's grin fell slightly. "Joy..."she replied, twirling her pencil. By now, her hand had gone ahead and drawn chibi versions of herself and Bastion under the equation.

"It'll be fine...Jasmine's smart...I just wish Mindy wasn't so boy-crazy..."

She glanced down at the doodle again, her blush returning. "Yeah, boy-crazy...heh."

"Mindy likes a different boy every second," Annie sighed.

"Hey, as long as it's not Bastion," Violet blurted, instantly going crimson. 'Stupid habit of talking first, thinking second!' she thought.

"Or...uh..." Annie stuttered nervously.

"Syrus?" Violet asked, smirking. 'Sorry, Annie but it's every girl for herself in this case.'

"M...maybe..." Annie admitted shyly. "Alexis said we helped them last year...I think you helped Bastion more than I did Syrus; you threatened Bastion with potential use of your bazooka..."

Violet sweat-dropped at the memory. "Oh yeah...forgot about that. But, Annie, you did help Sy."

"I really didn't do that much...Jaden did the most...he always seems to..."

"But Annie, Sy really appreciated the help. I remember overhearing him talk about it with Jay..."

"Wh-what?" Annie asked, shocked.

"Well, uh, yeah. In one of Crowler's classes last year..."

"Yeah? He said that?" Annie was glad that Violet couldn't see her right now because she was blushing Slifer red.

"Yup. You can take my word for it, Annie!" Violet grinned happily, glad she could cheer her best friend up.

"W-wow," Annie said. "Thanks, Violet. Well, Bastion was glad that you threatened him..."

Now it was her turn to blush the color of Slifer's scales. "H-He was? I thought he was mad..."

"No...he was startled. He told me what you did was just what he needed after Taniya. He told me the other night when we watched Deep Space Nine."

Violet smirked a little at the thought, but silenced any threat of laughter. She remembered the look on his face when she'd confronted him, upset at how he was ruining his life. "I guess I did get a little carried away, huh?"

"Well, he said, and I quote...'She gave me a much needed kick to the bum,'" Annie grinned. "He wasn't mad at you...he just felt like he'd ruined his life."

She couldn't stop herself from laughing this time, as Annie did a rather funny impression of her crush. "Well, looks like we were both able to help our crushes in some way."

"Uh...yeah...I think we might've...So do you want to come?"

"Of course! Even if the MJ Terror will be there, there's no way I'm missing a sleepover with my best buds!!"

Annie giggled. "Okay, Violet! I'll see you in a bit! Bye!"

"Buh-bye!" Violet hung-up, and dared to glance once more at her notebook before getting ready. "Oh, geez, hand. What a strange mind you have..."she mumbled. Beneath the equation and chibis was her trademark bazooka, shooting heart-shaped missiles at Bastion.

Annie hung up and then dialed another extension number; that of her friend, Rosa Jimenez. Loud Hispanic music was blasting in the Spanish girl's room, as she practiced some new dance steps. At first, the students in the surrounding rooms had angrily told her to turn down the music. But after some fiery glares and Spanish curses, they forced themselves to deal with it. Somehow, Rosa heard the phone ringing over the noise and answered it. "¡Hola!"

"Hello, Rosa?!" Annie called out, hearing the loud music and not sure that Rosa could hear her over the music.

Rosa winced, deciding to turn down the music. "Oy, oy. No necessitas to yell, chica. I can hear tú just fine." She was still getting a handle on English, so parts of her first language crept up in her second language.

"Oh, sorry!" Annie apologized. "How are you doing, Rosa?"

"Bien, gracias. Y tú?" she replied, smiling as she laid down on her bed.

"Muy bien, gracias," Annie returned, as she had some Spanish language background. "Rosa, I was wondering if you'd like to come to a sleepover later."

Rosa blinked. "A 'sleepover'? What's that?" she asked. Being the only daughter in a family of six children didn't exactly give Rosa much of a feminine role model. She never really made any female friends, either, since they all considered her to be too much like the boys.

"A sleepover is where you go and have a party with your friends and you're in your pajamas. I've...never really been to one," Annie said shyly. She'd never had friends to do this with.

"Ah, I see. I haven't had one before, either. I suppose yo could go..." She didn't exactly have anything else planned for the evening.

"All right! Alexis Rhodes invited us to it!"

"All right. Is anyone else coming?"

"Yeah! Violet is and so are Mindy and Jasmine."

Rosa rolled her eyes at the mention of the other two, finding their behavior a little annoying. "Right. I will bring some musicá."

"Okay! And if you have any board games, that'd be great, too! And bring a sleeping bag and pillow!"

"Alright, I will be sure to. Gracias, Senorita Annie!"

"No problem and thank Alexis! This is going to be great! Bye, Rosa!"

"¡Adios!" And so began a night of sheer unadulterated insanity.

_And so we conclude chapter 1. Shall we continue the insanity, everyone? Read and review!_


	2. Dare to be Stupid

Chapter II: Dare to Be Stupid

_Welcome to Chapter II of _The Genius and the Panty Raid. _Peach Wookiee and 15animefreak15 don't own the YGO franchise. We just own our OCs, this plot and our version of the Yugi-verse._

And so, later that evening, as five girls made their way to Alexis Rhodes' room, every Obelisk, Ra and Slifer boy made their way to the huge open area near the Slifer dorms. "Thanks for helping us, Dorothy," Jaden said to the plump and kind keeper of the card and snack shop.

"No problem, Jaden. You're always such a sweet boy."

"Atty, be careful!" shouted the squeaky voice of Syrus Truesdale. Not even five minutes into the bonfire, and the Rhodes boy was already having a little TOO much fun with the matches.

"Lieutenant Rhodes, Private Truesdale's right! We don't need Commander Crowler gettin' on our cases!" Hassleberry warned.

Atticus blinked, looking at the dino-loving military boy while holding a lit match. "...What? So, who's the one that gets to yell 'CHARGE?!'" he asked.

Syrus prodded Atticus. "Uh, Atty? The match," he mumbled. The flame was getting dangerously close to the oblivious Obelisk's fingers.

"Lieutenant Rhodes! You're going to burn your..!"

"OUCHIES!!" Atticus yelled, dropping the burned out match and placing his burnt fingers in his mouth.

Syrus sighed, sweat-dropping as he handed Hassleberry the matches. "You know how to do this sort of thing, right?"

"Of course I do, Private!" Hassleberry said easily.

"This ought to be good," Chazz said sarcastically.

"You can do it, Hassleberry!" Atticus shouted, pulling his fingers out of his mouth to hold up a "peace" sign. He somehow managed to smack Chazz upside the head in the process, and Syrus snickered.

"YOU MORON!!" Chazz yelled, smacking Atticus back.

Jaden groaned. "Guys...I'm hungry!"

Atticus pretended not to have noticed Chazz's return smack, but then promptly shoved him to the ground. Before the peeved Princeton brother could retaliate, however, he ran over to 

hide behind Syrus. Syrus gave Atticus a "WHAT?!" look as Atticus stuck his tongue out at Chazz.

"ATTICUS!!" Chazz shouted, charging.

A little girl screaming could be heard, but it had come from Atticus rather than Syrus. Atticus started running around the currently-being-lit bonfire, Chazz chasing him with deadly intent. "Uh..." mumbled Syrus, blinking.

Jaden sighed. "Am I going to get any of the barbeque you promised, Atticus?"

"Barbeque?" Bastion asked.

"As soon as Chazzy stop trying to kill me, Jay!" replied the fleeing Obelisk.

"Private Chazz!" Hassleberry yelled and tackled the black-clad boy.

"Hassleberry, what the heck?!"

"You're trench coat's on fire..." stated Syrus, pointing. Indeed, in their little chase, the tail of Chazz's trench coat had caught flame.

"WHAT?" Chazz yelled. "Get off me, you idiot!"

"You were on fire!"

"WHAT?! AUGGGH!"

One of the boys stomped on the still-smoldering edge of the coat, smothering any remaining flames. While this was going on, Atticus was passing out skewers, hot dogs, and marshmallows.

"Aw, darn," Chazz growled.

"YAY! FOOD!" Jaden cheered.

Five minutes later, everyone was seated around the large bonfire and eating happily. Syrus was trying to eat his marshmallow without getting all sticky, while Atticus' hands and face were covered in the sweet stuff.

"Yum!" Jaden grinned. "This is like a campout with Mom and Dad!"

"Mum and Dad have taken me to the beach and done this a few times," Bastion offered.

"Never have done this," Chazz admitted.

"You haven't? Well, then we'll have to make this really memorable! And I had a few ideas..." began Atticus, grinning mischievously.

"What's that?" Chazz asked.

"Well, girls always play Truth or Dare at their sleepovers. But I was thinking we just dare each other to do stuff. It's way more manly," he explained, smirking. Syrus groaned inwardly, not liking the sound of this at all.

"Uh...what are you getting at, Atticus?" Jaden wondered.

"It could be simple things, like to go swimming in nothing but your boxers." Atticus' smirk became slightly evil. "OR, it could be more serious, like..." He glanced at Dorothy, who had conveniently dozed off. "A panty-raid!"

"Uh...what's a panty raid?" Jaden asked.

The other guys sweat-dropped. "Uh..." Chazz groaned.

"Er..." added Bastion.

"Sam Hill..." Hassleberry breathed.

Syrus was too embarrassed at the thought to even say anything at all. Atticus, though, being oblivious as always to personal boundaries, continued with his bluntness. "It's when you RAID a girl's room and steal her PANTIES."

Jaden turned red. "Why?"

"For fun," Atticus replied, stuffing his tenth marshmallow in his mouth. Some of the guys sweat-dropped again, since there were other reasons...sometimes...

"Okay...I think we all need to shut up now," Chazz said. "Maybe we should work up to that?"

Most of the guys showed some form of agreement, slightly relieved. "All right. Then who's first?" asked Atticus. He still wanted to dare people.

Chazz grinned wickedly. "Atticus, I dare you to yell at the top of your lungs, 'I am a robot chicken!'"

Atticus smiled. "Okay! Sounds fun!!" he replied, standing. Atticus took a deep breath, and then yelled loud enough that anyone within a thousand yards would hear it. "I'M A ROBOT CHICKEN!!"

The guys all laughed. "All right then...who would like to dare me?" Bastion challenged.

Atticus grinned wickedly. "I dare you to climb into a tree and eat an acorn! Then yell, 'I'm a squirrely-squirrel!!'"

Bastion nodded. "All right..." He nimbly climbed the tree, got the acorn...and slipped. "OH BLOODY--!" CRASH! He fell out of the tree.

Atticus was sent off of his log-chair, laughing maniacally at the genius Ra's oh-so-graceful fall. Syrus couldn't help but laugh a little, thought went over to see if he was alright. "You okay, Bastion?"

"Yeah...I think..." Bastion groaned, getting up. "Atticus...I am defeated..."

The Obelisk sat up, grinning triumphantly. "Of course you are! Like Lexi always tells me, only a nut can act like a squirrel!!" he explained proudly. The others sweat-dropped.

Bastion chuckled. "Syrus...care to dare anyone?"

Syrus tensed a little, glancing at Jaden. He really wanted to dare his best friend, but was worried that it would come back to haunt him. Sometimes, though, the irrational part of your brain simply overrides the rational portion. "I, uh, dare Jay to...go skinny dipping in the ocean!" A light blush came to his face when he realized exactly what he'd dared his best friend to do. 'Sorry, Jay...' he thought.

Jaden looked at his best friend in shock and surprise. "You want me to...swim naked? Out there?!"

"Uh, uh, well..." mumbled Syrus.

"Aw, come on, Jay! Don't tell me you're...chicken!!" teased Atticus, elbowing the Slifer.

"No...just...it's shocking coming from him," Jaden answered. 'Dang, I wonder if Yugi had to do anything like this when he was 16...' The Slifer Red leader swallowed and removed his blazer. "Okay...I'm doing this..."

Syrus' jaw dropped as Atticus grinned. 'H-He's actually going to do it?!' thought Syrus in wonder.

"Good thing the water's warm around here," Bastion said.

"Yeah...try this at North Academy and...well, let's just say it isn't fun," Chazz said, grimacing.

Atticus smirked. "Why? Did YOU go skinny dipping up at North Academy and find out first-hand??" he asked teasingly.

"Uh...Shut up, you American Idol wannabe!" Chazz yelped, blushing.

The Obelisk boy merely brushed this comment off. "Hey, I can dream, can't I? I'm going to be famous! And if I can just convince Lexi to join me on my path to stardom..."

"Uh...keep dreaming...that's about as likely as me getting a decent family," Chazz retorted.

Meanwhile, Jaden got to the beach and stripped down to nothing. "Okay! I'm not wearing anything!" Some of the guys whooped and wolf-whistled. "Take a picture! It'll last longer!" he yelled up. Sure enough, there was the flash of several digital cameras. "Oh, great," the Slifer boy groaned.

Syrus was starting to feel a bit bad for daring Jaden to do such a thing. Atticus, however, had been one of the few who had taken a picture. "Lexi's gonna love this...maybe I can bribe her with it to sing with me..."

Hassleberry cheered on Jaden. "That's it, Sarge! You can do it!"

"Never give up; never surrender!" Bastion added.

"How could you take a picture of that?!" Chazz yelped, looking at Atticus.

Atticus blinked. "What? I can make copies for the picture album I'm making. Not to mention maybe bribe Lexi with one so that she'll sing with me," he replied as if it was the most natural thing in the world.

"It's...perverted!" Chazz countered.

Meanwhile, Jaden paddled easily through the waves, smiling. "This is great!" he shouted up. "Thanks, Sy!"

Atticus tilted his head in a confused manner. "How??" he asked innocently.

Meanwhile, Syrus gave an inward sigh of relief. "Uh, you're welcome, Jay!" he called back, sweat-dropping.

Chazz shook his head. "You're dumber than Jaden..." The Slifer boy came up out of the water and dried off. He dressed and walked back to the group strutting. The guys cheered.

Atticus was now staring at Chazz with an evil mischievousness in his eyes, a smirk playing across his lips. "Oh, Chazzy...your turn..."

"Okay..." Chazz said. "Bring it on!"

Bastion looked at Atticus. "Atticus, a word if I may?"

Atticus blinked in surprise, but shrugged and walked a foot or two away from the group with Bastion. "What is it, Bastion? Got a good idea for Chazzy's dare??"

"Actually...it would help me a great deal if he does what I...really am not certain I could do. I suggest...a panty raid. There's someone I'd like to know about...and he could be a spy..." Bastion flushed nervously.

Atticus was surprised hearing such a request from Bastion, the one who was supposed to be the most gentlemanly of them all. "Wow, Bastion. I was going to suggest a panty raid anyway, but it's good that you thought of a target. So, who's the lucky lady?" he asked, grinning and elbowing the Ra genius.

"Er...it's not what you think...you're shocked I'm even thinking of this, aren't you, Atticus?"

He smirked a little, placing an arm around Bastion's shoulders. "Bastion, Bastion, Bastion...I knew it was only a matter of time, actually. Whoever's caught your eye sure is lucky, though. I know quite a few girls who would like to hold that position."

"Well, she's a friend...And may God have mercy on my mortal body should she ever discover that I had Chazz do my...spy work..."

Atticus did a quick mental check of all their friends who were girls, and only three came to mind that would be that dangerous. He glanced sideways at Bastion. "You aren't talking about Lexi, are you?"

"No, actually...We met on the first day of school. She's an Obelisk Blue...Violet Haverbrook. You wouldn't have had the time to really know her last year..."

He remembered talking with her a few times, when the whole group was together. "Let's see...purple hair, pale skin...random personality..." Atticus smirked and smacked Bastion on the back. "So then you like the wild type! Eh, Bastion?"

"Well, she's also very intelligent. And she accepts the fact that I write on the walls."

Atticus grinned at this new information and tucked it into the back of his mind for safe-keeping. "Right. So, you want to dare Chazzy to panty raid her room?"

"Actually...if you would do the honors...I doubt I could bring myself to challenge him in...that way..."

"All right, I'll help you out, Bastion." He replied as the two walked back over to the group. "Okay! Chazz, now for your dare..." Atticus smirked at his next words. "I dare you...to panty raid Violet Haverbrook's dorm room!"

Chazz's eyes widened. "What?!"

Atticus' smirk only broadened. "You heard me. I dare you, Chazz Princeton, to panty raid Violet Haverbrook's dorm room," he repeated, emphasizing each word.

"Figures...do you like her, Atticus?!" Chazz asked, smirking back, trying to hide his own anxiety.

"Only as a friend, Chazzy. Don't go getting any weird ideas. I just figured hers would be easiest since it's on the first floor," he explained simply.

Jaden looked quietly at Atticus. "You don't like her like her...so who does?"

Bastion's blush betrayed him. 'Oh, bugger...' the Ra Yellow boy thought.

Syrus noticed Bastion's blush, and grinned. "You like her, don't you Bastion?" he asked knowingly.

"So what if I do?" Bastion retorted. "I've seen you staring at Annie Hanson!"

Now his cheeks turned crimson, gaze turning to the ground in embarrassment. "Well, uh..." Syrus mumbled, twiddling his thumbs.

Jaden grinned but didn't taunt because of the Queen of Obelisk Blue. Hassleberry snickered and didn't dare taunt, as a certain Obelisk girl from Spain had caught his eye. He wasn't sure how he'd do it, but he would catch Rosa Jimenez's eye. Bastion felt like he might've gone too far. "Sy...sorry..."

"Will you two knock it off! The Chazz accepts the challenge!" Chazz said as regally as he could.

"It's okay Bastion..."muttered Syrus, smiling a little.

Meanwhile, Atticus was grinning maniacally. "Great! Just bring back a pair of her panties so we know you actually did the dare!! Heck, that's why it's called a panty raid!" he reminded excitedly.

"One other thing, Chazz..." Bastion added. "You are not to harm anything in her room. Just note things about her preferences, all right?"

"Huh?"

"Find out what she likes!" Jaden said. Everyone looked at him in shock. "What? Can't I translate Bastion once in a while?"

"Uh, yeah. It's just a little surprising..." Syrus replied, grinning sheepishly.

"Now get going! You don't want to get caught at the girls dorm, do you?" stated Atticus, pushing Chazz.

"No..." Chazz groaned, pulling off his black trench coat and heading off into the night.

_Next time, the girls' slumber party is invaded by the dreaded Mary Sue (no one in particular, but a lampoon), and Chazz goes to Violet's room! Ciao until next time, everyone!_


	3. Mary Sue Must Die

Chapter III: Mary Sue Must Die

_Welcome, everyone, to what will be a very crazy chapter. A few warnings… First, we have a Mary Sue spoof in this and she is not well liked by our OCs. This lampoons no particular Mary Sue and is all in good fun. Further, there is some poking fun at certain yaoi pairings, but it's all in good fun as 15animefreak15 is, in fact, a yaoi fan. Finally, there is some _Home Alone _related humor. So enjoy!_

_**Disclaimer: On the advice of the Wookiee Freak legal team, Peach and 15animefreak15 must inform you that they only own their OCs, including the dreaded Mary Sue Fofesca. They also own this story idea and their interpretations. They don't own the Yu-Gi-Oh franchise.**_

Meanwhile, at the Obelisk girls' dorms, six teen girls were gabbing in Alexis Rhodes' room. "Hey, Alexis?" Annie asked.

"Yeah, Annie?" she replied, taking a sip of her soda. They were spread out around the room, on her bed, the floor, and the couch.

"Did we forget anything?"

"Let's see. Snacks, games, music, sleeping stuff...I don't think so, Annie," Alexis answered, smiling.

"What about...Mary Sue..? Could she have heard about this?" Annie wondered, a look of fear coming into her face.

"Oh, no..." Mindy said softly.

"Uh oh..." Jasmine added. "She might've heard us when we picked up the chocolate truffles at Dorothy's."

Alexis tensed, slightly crushing her soda can. Violet groaned and covered her face with the manga she'd been reading as Rosa smacked the back of her head against the wall in annoyance. "Not her..."all three moaned at once.

The dreaded Mary Sue was a force of fear and disgust in the Obelisk Dorm. She was also known as Princess Mary Sue Contessa Louisa Francesca Bananafana Fofesca the Third and she was a very strange girl. She bore more than a passing resemblance to Barbie and tried to show an air of superiority over the other kids. She believed that her dueling skills rivaled that of Yugi Muto and the other great duelists. She wore a cheap piece of junk jewelry that had the eye of Anubis on it which she claimed made it a Millennium Item. She also claimed kinship with Yugi Muto, which everyone knew to be false. Finally, she thought that the guys at Duel Academy should be falling at her feet because she was so vomit-inducingly perfect or that they should be paired up with their fellow male students, even though it was blatantly obvious that they were heterosexual.

"I swear if she comes in here…" began Violet.

However, at that moment, a knock could be heard. All of the girls tensed, eyes falling onto Alexis. She stiffly stood and went to the door, praying that it was someone-ANYONE-else. 'Not Mary, not Mary, not Mary, not…' she thought, opening the door.

"Hi, everybody!" Mary Sue was standing outside the door, smiling like a vacuous beauty contestant.

"Uh...hello, Mary," Annie said, trying to be polite. Mindy and Jasmine waved, suddenly feeling slightly sick.

Violet face-faulted, and silently thanked the powers that be she was on the bed and not the floor. "Hi, Mary," she mumbled into the covers.

Rosa gave a curt wave. "Hola, Senorita Mary..."

Alexis groaned inwardly. "Hi, Mary. What brings you here?" she asked, forcing a fake smile.

The girl pouted. "You forgot to invite me...you can't have a party without me! I mean, I'm lots of fun..."

'Oh yes. Oodles of fun...' thought Alexis. Her smile faltered a little, and she forced herself to let Mary in. "Oh, how silly of me. Sorry," she replied.

"It's all right! So, should I make you all better duelists or summon a thunderstorm with my superpowers? I could rain out the boys and make Jaden and Sy fall into each other's arms like they should!"

Violet stifled a groan, trying to focus on her manga and ignore Mary. Rosa felt a little sick at the thought, and stuffed some chips in her mouth to quiet her own moan of disgust. However, Alexis and Annie seemed the most peeved at the thought. "Uh, no thanks, Mary." 'Jaden would never go out with Sy you stupid...' Alexis thought, stringing some curse words on the end.

Annie chose a more passive aggressive way of dealing with her sudden emotions. "Excuse for a moment, will you?" she said, smiling. She took her mp3 player with attached speakers and walked into Alexis's bathroom. She carefully selected a song, turned up the volume and turned on "'Cause I'm a Blonde." Violet tried to stop her laughter, really she did, but couldn't help it and started laughing out loud. Rosa followed suit, while Alexis choked on her own stifled laughs.

Mindy and Jasmine both cracked up as well and when the song ended, Annie exited the bathroom as if nothing had happened. "What an interesting song, Annie!" Mary Sue said. "I'll bet most of the blonde girls at this school would be mad!"

Alexis gawked at the girl's stupidity as Violet face-faulted again, dropping her manga. Rosa smacked her forehead in exasperation. "Uh, Senorita Mary? Tú es rubia..."

"Yeah...but I'm smart and perfect! It couldn't possibly be about me!"

By now the girls were starting to get a little ticked, aggravated by Mary. Rosa, Violet, and Alexis, having the shortest fuses, tried to quell their anger. "No one's perfect, Mary," Alexis said quickly.

"I am and someday, I'll marry Jaden, Bastion, Syrus, Atticus, that new Texas Ra, Hassleberry, or Chazz." That did it. Annie groaned noticing three girls with angry veins popping out of their heads.

"THAT'S IT!!" The three yelled, tackling the blonde girl. Rosa and Alexis were literally beating the snot out of her, while Violet resorted to less bone-breaking things such as tearing out her hair or giving her a wedgie, since she was opposed to true violence.

"CAN'T WE SETTLE THIS WITH A DUEL?!" Mary Sue yelped as she was pounded. "I'd win!"

"No, you wouldn't," Annie, Mindy and Jasmine shouted.

This was no catfight, at least not from Alexis and Rosa's point of view. Alexis had just punched Mary's face in while Rosa twisted the girl's arm behind her back and slammed her into the ground.

"OW! OW! OW! I'LL USE MY THUNDER POWERS ON YOU!!" Mary Sue screamed. "THUNDER HIT THEM!" It didn't work.

"I'd surrender if I were you...please?!" Annie pleaded, not exactly liking this.

Rosa had Mary pinned to the ground as Violet and Alexis stood over her. "Just say you'll leave!" stated Alexis angrily.

"And leave those guys alone!!" added Violet.

"OKAY! OKAY!!" Mary Sue shrieked.

Rosa smiled and got off of her, joining the other two girls. "NOW GET OUT!!" they yelled, pointing at the door.

"Do what they say," Annie added. "And just because you think you're smart doesn't mean you are! And stay away from Syrus... and the other guys." 'Whew, that was close,' she thought as the dreaded Mary Sue departed. "I think we scared her off, guys..."

"Thank goodness!" Mindy and Jasmine cheered.

Alexis sat on her bed, grabbing a brush to fix her hair. "She didn't even put up a fight," she stated, smirking. Rosa nodded, taking a spot on the floor and fixing her ponytail.

"Uh, guys..." Violet looked a little pale. Apparently, during the scuffle they'd made Mary bleed, for there was some blood on the edge of Violet's pajama top. "You mind if I go get a different top? I can't stand blood..."

"We'll wait for you, Violet! Go ahead," Annie said.

"Thanks." Violet left the room, not expecting that her room would look slightly different than when she'd left.

While the girls began their slumber party, Charles Xavier Princeton, more popularly known as Chazz, made his way into the first floor of the women's dorms. 'Now, where's her room?' he thought. He fortunately had his PDA and punched in the girl's name and found her room number. He headed to the door and opened it using a skeleton key.

"AUGGGHHH!!" A bucket-full of mayonnaise had fallen on his head, soaking him in the sour-smelling substance. "Oh, sick!" Chazz groaned. "I hope Bastion appreciates this. Now...he wants me to find out about her...and they both want me to get a pair of panties..." He took three cautious steps into the bedroom before disaster struck...again.

A loosened floorboard sprung up and smacked him in the face, then fell back down. This caused the other end to snap up, and hit Chazz where no guy wants to get hit.

"OOOOOH!" he yelped in a voice about 3 octaves higher than usual. He sank to his knees, gasping. "I should've worn a cup."

His knee nudged a button, which let loose a length of string. The string had been holding up one end of a bookshelf, and now the entire shelf of books fell on his head. Chazz sank to the ground with a splitting headache. "Ooh...now maybe I should go find her underwear drawer..." He got up and headed over to a chest of drawers, hoping he'd find it quick.

However, when Chazz grabbed the first handle, three hand buzzers set to "maximum shock" met his fingers. Not to mention the first drawer was, in fact, full of shirts and not undergarments. His hair was standing on end. "Darn!" He tried another drawer.

The second drawer's handle was covered in none other than super-glue, and was a pants drawer. Of course that meant the third and last drawer was the underwear one, but how was Chazz to get his hands unstuck? He looked desperately for something and then he found it. Nail polish remover! It would make his hands burn like crazy, but he knew it had to be done. So he 

got the stuff open with his mouth, set it so he could open it and then dumped it on his hands. It hurt like crazy.

"OW OW OW OW OW!!" Chazz yelped. But at least his hands were free. Now, he could reach for the prize.

This time nothing happened as his hands clutched the handle, but something did happen when he opened the drawer. A genuine cream pie sprung out, hitting Chazz squarely in the face. He licked the filling off his mouth, wiped it from his eyes and face and then found a towel on the floor to wipe himself off. "Urgh...Misawa had better appreciate this. Now, what kind of underwear..?" They were mostly varying shades of pink, white, and purple, like most girls' underwear. However, set in the center like a crown jewel was a bubblegum pink pair with a Watapon on the back.

"Watapon? Hmm...this'll tell Bastion a lot about her," Chazz mused, taking the panties and stuffing them in his pocket. Then he moved over to her desk where several doodles were visible. "I don't dare take these. But she likes him...nice..." Chazz hoped that nothing else would happen while he was in Violet's room. Unfortunately, luck simply wasn't on poor Chazz's side tonight. As he took another step, his foot landed unsuspectingly on a skateboard. This sent Chazz rolling across the room, a bucket of crazy glue dumping on him. Then, a bucket of feathers followed suit, and finally a bucket of grease. Thanks to the grease, Chazz easily flew out the open window and into the thorn bushes below.

"The Chazz...hates this," he groaned. And again, he headed off into the darkness, praying no one saw him.

The guys had done a few more dares during Chazz's absence, then simply talked around the fire. Then, they heard approaching footsteps. "Chazzy! That you?" called Atticus, grinning.

"Yes...she had booby traps," Chazz groaned, stepping into the light. He had feathers all over him.

"Chazz, why the heck are you dressed like a chicken?" Jaden asked.

The black-clad Slifer was also covered in patches of glue, grease, and mayonnaise. The combined stench forced some of the closer guys to back away. Atticus was laughing, while Syrus shook fearfully. "Chazz, what happened??"

"She had booby traps..." Chazz groaned softly. "SHE HAD BOOBY TRAPS!"

One of the dumber Obelisk boys looked at another. "He said...booby...heh heh..."

"Heh heh...booby."

Atticus grinned and walked over to Chazz, still stifling a few laughs. "So, Chazzy, did you get 'em??" he asked. Syrus could barely imagine what in the world had occurred in Violet Haverbrook's dorm room from Chazz's appearance alone. Oh the horror.

"So...was the mission...successful?" Bastion asked nervously. Chazz reached in his pocket and pulled out the panties.

"Here...you owe me, Bastion...the next time we have a test, you are helping me study, clear?"

"Crystal..." Bastion took the panties. "She likes Watapons; now, how will I get these back to her?"

"Oh, it might interest you to know she likes you," Chazz said, smiling slyly.

"YES! I mean...jolly good," Bastion answered, blushing slightly at his outburst and knowing he'd probably just given his emotions away.

Violet had just made it to her bedroom, only to find the door open. "Oh no..." she groaned, seeing the first bucket. Violet entered the room and saw that every one of her booby traps had been set off. "No, no, no..." She ran to her underwear drawer and gasped, seeing her favorite pair gone. Violet's fists clenched so hard that the knuckles went white, teeth clenched just as tightly. She walked stiffly over to the open window, glaring out into the darkness while taking a deep breath. "HEY!! WHICHEVER IDIOT TOOK MY FAVORITE PAIR OF WATAPON UNDERWEAR IS DEAD!! IF YOU THOUGHT GETTING THEM WAS BAD, JUST WAIT UNTIL I FIND YOU!! YOU'LL WISH YOU'D BROKEN YOUR NECK FALLING OUT THIS WINDOW, BECAUSE WHEN I DO FIND YOU I'LL TORTURE YOU IN WAYS YOU COULDN'T EVEN IMAGINE!! YOU. ARE. DEAD. NO ONE WILL BE ABLE TO FIND YOUR CORPSE WHEN I'M DONE!! NOT EVEN THE REMAINS!! AND! I! WILL! FIND! YOU!" Violet's yell could be heard throughout the whole island, and made every guy at the bonfire nearly wet their pants.

"You really owe me, both of you!" Chazz growled at Atticus and Bastion.

"Oh, bugger; now I really have to find a way to anonymously get her under things back to her...freshly laundered of course," Bastion commented.

"I wonder how Lex would react," Jaden groaned, eyes wide. "Not like that, though..."

Hassleberry's eyes were wide. "Uh oh...Private Chazz, I think we need to do somethin' about your appearance..."

"YOU THINK?!"

The girls up in Alexis's room couldn't help but hear Violet's angry yell and went running down to see what was going on. "Violet? What happened? This room looks worse than when Pharaoh tried to raid the suite for beef jerky!" Annie said, eyes wide.

Violet turned to them, anger more burning and fierce than the seven rings of Hell burning in her eyes. However, it was suddenly replaced by the usual after-reaction of a panty raid: sadness. "One of the guys snuck in, set-off all of my booby traps and stole my favorite pair of pink Watapon underwear!" she yelled, eyes burning with tears.

Alexis groaned. "I knew this was going to happen...always does when Atty hosts a barbecue."

"He never steals my underwear!" Mindy wailed.

Jasmine groaned. "Will you stop thinking about different boys for once and just pick one for a month?!"

Annie hugged Violet. "I'm sorry, Violet, but it might mean someone likes you. No danger of somebody stealing mine..." Annie did what she usually did; she tried to comfort her best friend by putting herself down.

Violet wanted to comfort Annie, but was too busy trying to stop her own tears. So Alexis did so. "Annie, that's not true. Someone might like you-- correction-- I'm sure someone does. You just don't know it yet," she explained reassuringly.

Rosa, meanwhile, was fuming at how disrespectful the situation was. "Senorita Violet, I will gladly go and find the perpetrator!"

"It won't be necessary, Rosa," Annie said calmly. "If I'm right, the panties will be returned sometime tomorrow."

Violet sniffed. "How do you know for sure, Annie? For all I know, some stupid pervert could have them..."

"I don't think it's a true pervert that has them. Somebody who likes you and wants to get to know you better would take the undies, look at them, take notes and then return them, freshly laundered. Furthermore, said person will be spending the night getting cleaned up from your traps and nursing a part of his anatomy that took a hit from your floorboard trap."

Violet blinked in surprise at how detailed Annie's explanation was. "Okay. Annie, I'm sorry, but that was kind of creepy. How can you guess that much?" she asked, eyes wide.

"Um...you're going to laugh, Violet."

"I'm not exactly in a laughing mood at the moment, but shoot," Violet replied, frowning.

Annie blushed. "I took a crime scene investigation class the summer before I came to the academy..."

"Oh...well, all right then. But how do you think I'll get them back without me seeing the guy?" the purple-head asked curiously.

"Yeah? How will that work?" Jasmine asked.

"The perpetrator will use a proxy...and my guess is that the guys are all engaging in a code of silence."

"Poxy?" Violet asked, blinking confusedly.

"Proxy. It means a substitute person. We might not find out who's behind this for a while, unfortunately," Annie concluded.

"Aw, man! That means I can't give the guy who returns them a wedgie, huh?"

"Probably not a good idea," Annie answered. "Besides..." she said, then trailed off, getting a naughty little smile on her face.

Violet recognized the look, and grinned. "And what's Miss Annie thinking of?"

"We took down Mary Sue; the guy who did this will be terrified."

Violet's grin only broadened. "Right! Plus, my threat was terrifying, no?"

Annie and the other girls laughed. "How many guys were screaming for their mommies? That Ra Yellow boy from Texas wasn't, I'm sure..."

Rosa smiled a little at the mention of her crush, and silently wondered why all the girls never used his name. 'Sure, Tyranno or Hassleberry are not the best of names. But...they fit him,' she thought, mind drifting.

Violet noticed this and smirked, nudging the Spanish girl. "Oh no, Rosa's precious Tyranno would never act in such a way," she teased. This caused Rosa's blush to darken.

"Hassleberry's interesting. Wednesday, he was with a group of Ra boys and Thursday, he was following Jaden around like a big puppy," Annie observed. "Sy was..." she began and trailed off, looking a little worried.

"Sy was what, Annie?" Violet asked, worried by her best friend's expression.

"He was nervous because Hassleberry seemed to think that he should be Jaden's best friend, and though Sy knows that isn't true...I guess he's nervous that Hassleberry might try to take Jaden away and Sy'll feel alone again," Annie concluded.

"Oh, that's sad...maybe you should talk to him, Annie," replied Violet, frowning.

Rosa had gotten a determined look on her face. 'And I will talk to Senor Hassleberry,' she thought.

"I have been," Annie sighed. "He's like me...he's never really had friends until last year...and he's afraid that ultimately, those friends will disappear or forget him..."

Violet grinned. "Well, how about we both go talk to him tomorrow? I can think of a few ways to cheer him up!" she offered happily.

"Yeah! Okay, Violet! Let's do it! And Alexis?"

"Yeah, Annie?"

"Could...could you talk to Jaden? Just so he knows? Please?" Annie asked.

Alexis smiled. "Sure, Annie. I'll catch him as soon as I can tomorrow," she replied.

"And I will talk to Señor Hassleberry," Rosa added, speaking her thoughts aloud.

"Whoa...you only started talking to him this week and you're giving him dance lessons and instructions, Rosa!" Annie said, eyes wide.

She held a fierce determination in her eyes, something she and all of her brothers had inherited from their father. "Well, I believe that I would have the best luck. Do you not think so?" she replied.

Violet thought about it for a few moments. "You know...she has a point. They are a lot alike and Hassleberry does seem to like her."

"True," Annie commented. "He gets kind of tongue-tied...Go for it, Rosa; just don't kill him."

Rosa sweat-dropped. "Am I really that scary?" she asked. A slightly tense silence followed, as the girls were unsure of how to answer.

"You're just really strong, Rosa," Annie answered with a smile. "That's good...among the Obelisk girls, no one would dare mess with you...except, until this evening, Mary Sue Fofesca..."

Rosa growled and punched the wall, remembering her words. "Do not even say that fool's nombre," she growled.

Violet sweat-dropped at the slight dent in her wall. "Uh...okay..."

_The panty raid went somewhat well and so did the slumber party. Mary Sue will not bother the girls again and Chazz…well, let's just say Bastion will see to it that the Chazz does well on his midterm exams. Next time, our final installment of "The Genius and the Panty Raid." Until then, read, review and stay tuned._


	4. There's Got to be a Morning After

Chapter IV: There's Got to be a Morning After

_Well, everyone, this tale is finally drawing to a close. Violet is mad, the girls aren't too thrilled and most of the Duel Academy boys are praying for their souls as they fear the purple-headed girl's wrath. How will this end? You'll just have to read and find out!_

_**Disclaimer: Peach and 15animefreak15 don't own GX. Peach owns Annie Hanson. 15animefreak15 owns Violet and Rosa. Together, they own this story and this version of the Yugi-verse.**_

The next morning, Chazz was feather, grease, glue and mayonnaise free. His hands looked raw, but then so did the hands of boys who'd gone too close to the fire last night. The boys of Slifer, Ra and Obelisk were varying degrees of tired except, that is, for Jaden Kiyo Yuki, who seemed bright-eyed and bushy-tailed despite his tendency to fall asleep in class.

He was wolfing down his breakfast when who should appear in the doorway but Alexis Rhodes.

"Morning, Alexis," he greeted. "Something wrong?" Her expression told him something was.

Alexis rolled her eyes a little, sitting across from Jaden. For once, he was sitting alone, without Syrus or Hassleberry around. "Well, besides the fact that there was a panty raid last night..." She glanced at him, though didn't think he would have done it. "There was something I wanted to talk to you about. About Sy..."

Jaden perked up. "A...panty raid? Really?" If there was one time Jaden had to play dumb, this was the time. "And what about Sy?"

Alexis sweat-dropped. "Uh, yeah. There was one last night," she sighed and shook her head. "But anyway, haven't you noticed anything about him? Anything different?"

"Uh..." Jaden wasn't sure what she was getting at. And being a typical guy, he wasn't one to focus on emotion. "He's been dueling with more confidence?"

She sighed again. This was going to be harder than she thought. "Jaden, didn't you notice a different kind of change this year? After Hassleberry started hanging around with you??"

"Alexis, he just started hanging around with us this week...Sy hasn't talked as much since Wednesday but he seems okay."

Alexis knew that guys had problems with emotions, and that Jaden could be a little...well, dense. But she thought he'd at least notice the way Syrus was acting. "Do you know why he's stopped talking as much? Haven't you noticed that he's gotten a worried look??"

Then it hit Jaden like a ton of bricks. "Wait a sec; what's he worried about?"

"Jaden, did you know that without you befriending him, Sy may have been too shy and nervous to get any friends at all?" she asked.

"What? Really?" he asked, stunned.

Alexis rolled her eyes a little. "Yeah. You helped him gain enough confidence to get where he is now. But...what do you think would happen if you stopped being his friend?"

"I wouldn't stop being his friend, Lex," Jaden said, now gaining a worried expression of his own. "Is that what's going on?"

"Yes, Jaden. Sy's afraid you'll stop being his friend since Hassleberry and you are starting to get close..."

"What? We haven't even been buddies a week! And Sy's been my best friend since we started last year!"

"But you're his first real friend, Jaden." Alexis said, placing her hand on his. "He's probably also afraid that if he loses you, he'll lose his other friends, too. And be alone again..."

"I wouldn't let that happen, Alexis," Jaden said, feeling bad now. "And just because Hassleberry's my new friend doesn't mean he's a new best friend."

She smiled, glad he understood. "Well, then, you should tell that to Sy so he'll stop worrying..."

"Okay, I'll do that. Man, that makes me feel lousy..." Jaden felt really guilty.

Alexis sighed. "Don't worry, Jaden. He'll understand...you just have to learn to pay a little more attention to things. Other than dueling and eating..."

"How do I do that?" Jaden asked. "I think I need some advice."

"Well, for one thing, you can probably tell something's wrong if they start acting differently. Ask them if anything's wrong. Also, you can usually see it in their eyes..."

Jaden nodded. "Okay...this is complicated..."

She sighed. "Well, look into MY eyes. Tell me what you see...and NOT my eye color."

"Uh...okay..." Jaden didn't get this entirely, but he took a deep breath and looked. "You're mad at me..."

Alexis sweat-dropped a little, forgetting to try and hide the slight annoyance at how hard this was getting. "Uh, not exactly...here, try again..." This time her eyes softened, only showing one emotion that she didn't exactly mean to show.

Jaden looked again. "I know that look...I've seen it in my mom's eyes. Love." He was bound to get something right.

Her eyes widened and she blushed, quickly looking away. "Uh, well," Alexis mumbled, staring at the ground in embarrassment.

"Why are you embarrassed?" he asked. "We're friends, right?"

Alexis would have face-faulted at Jaden's words, but was simply too stunned that he hadn't realized. "Er, of course we are! I just...wasn't sure how you'd react is all," she muttered, blush deepening. 'Yeah, real nice, Alexis,' she thought.

Jaden, meanwhile, drew an inward sigh of relief. 'Sometimes, it's good to play dumb. But was this one of those times?' He truly had feelings for Alexis, but he wasn't sure how to go about revealing them. "Uh...well...love's a good thing and there are lots of different kinds. I'm glad we're friends now..." 'WHAT DID THAT SOUND LIKE?' he thought in horror.

If possible, Alexis went even redder, glancing at him. Did he really not understand all of this? Or was he just too nervous to admit it?? "I'm glad we're friends, too, Jaden. I mean, being friends is a form of love..." Her eyes widened in realization of what she just said. "I mean, uh, in a friendly way, of course..."

Jaden couldn't hide a slight blush. "Yeah...of course...friendly love...good thing. So, uh..."

She finally realized that her hand was still holding Jaden's from earlier, and she quickly pulled it away. "Er, I guess I'd better get going, then. Just be sure to, uh, talk to Sy. All right?" Alexis stated, standing from her seat.

"Yeah, okay! Hey, why don't I walk up to class with you? For once, I'm actually ready! And we'll probably meet Sy on the way!" he said, getting up and running his tray to the proper receptacle.

Alexis had to admit that sounded nice. "Oh, all right." So, the two left the Slifer cafeteria and started down the dirt path to the main academy building.

Meanwhile, the Ra Yellow known to Duel Academy as Hassleberry had just finished morning "chow time," as he called it and was heading to his first period class. "Sam Hill! I have to be there at 0830! That's in five minutes!" he exclaimed to himself.

He started to run, and nearly crashed into a young woman who was becoming a source of...he wasn't sure what to call it, but he knew it was something. "Sorry about that...uh...Miss Rosa," he apologized.

Rosa blinked in surprise, having been on her way to speak with him. 'I am unsure whether to think of this as bad or good luck...' she thought. "Don't worry about it. I want to talk with you about something anyway."

"You had to talk to me about something, Miss Rosa?" he asked. "So what's on your mind?" he asked politely.

She sighed. "Call me Rosa, por favor. And it is about Señor Jaden y Señor Syrus," Rosa began, a little unsure of how to explain.

"The Sarge and Private Truesdale? What's up?" he asked.

He wasn't sure what was going on, but Rosa's expression told him that he'd better listen up.

Rosa thought for a few moments, trying to think of the best way to answer. "Well, tú y Señor Jaden are becoming good amigos, no?"

"Yeah, we're friends. And I think I'm his best friend," Hassleberry said proudly.

She sighed inwardly, now seeing the root of the problem. "Señor Hassleberry, tú just met Señor Jaden recently. Correct?"

"That's right..."

"And how long has Señor Syrus been Senor Jaden's amigo?"

"A year..."

"So, does it not make sense that Señor Syrus would be Señor Jaden's best amigo??"

"Uh..." Hassleberry thought about it. "But I'm tougher than that little guy..."

"On the outside, perhaps. But how can tú truly tell if tú do not know him well?" Rosa probed, seeing she'd hit a key point.

Hassleberry thought a moment. "Maybe you're right, Miss Rosa. Uh, can we keep movin'? I don't want to be late to my 0830 tutorial."

Rosa was about to remind him to call her by just her first name, when he mentioned the tutorial. She was a freshman just like him, and her eyes snapped open. "QUE?! That is today?! Ay, ay, ay!" Without thinking much about it, she grabbed his wrist and somehow started dragging him down the path.

"You...were...saying...though?" he puffed as they moved.

'Oh, right...' she thought, sweat-dropping. "Anyway, it is fine if you are Senor Jaden's amigo. But you should think carefully about whether you are truly his BEST amigo..."

"Good point, Miss Rosa. I guess I'll have to challenge Private Truesdale at some point," he said thoughtfully.

Rosa groaned inwardly, now remembering what she'd meant to do before they started running. "I told you to call me Rosa. There is no need for such formality..."

"Sorry, uh...Rosa...it's just where I'm from, until you know a young lady for a little bit, things are...sort of formal..."

Things were the same where she came from, but that was one of the reasons she left. Rosa wanted to experience the differences of American culture, which explained her impatience with such traditional things. "Do not worry, I understand. Just...do not call me 'Miss Rosa.'" By now they'd reached the school building, only a minute or two left until they'd be considered late.

"All right...Rosa," he said, holding the door open for her as they reached the class in the nick of time.

At this very moment, Bastion Misawa drew a sigh of relief and was grateful that his mother had taught him how to properly do laundry. He had raced to his room last night after the bonfire with Violet's underwear and hand-washed them with detergent made especially for delicate clothing. He'd added a small amount of fabric softener and then used a towel to dry the panties. They'd dried the rest of the way in the air and now Bastion just had to find something to put the panties in to return them. 'Oh, where's a small...' And then he saw it; a small pink box that would hold the panties. He packaged them and then printed out a brief note. "Sorry for any inconvenience losing these may have caused you. A friend." Satisfied with the note, he tied it securely to the package.

Bastion headed out of the dorm and toward the main building for class when he realized, 'I can't give these directly to her...who can though?' And then, he spied the right person. "Syrus! I say, Syrus!" he called out to his fellow Ra Yellow who was also the least likely to die if Violet displayed her temper.

Syrus stopped, turning to face Bastion with both surprise and slight apprehension. "Oh, hi, Bastion. Did you, uh..." He glanced around nervously, near-paranoid after last night.

"Syrus, I got them cleaned up, and I was wondering if you would possibly do me a favor? Could you please take this to Violet?"

The previous expression was instantly replaced by shock. "W-Who? ME?? Uh, but what if she..." Syrus could hear some key points from Violet's threat echoing in his head and shivered.

"The likelihood of her harming you is 130,207 to one."

Syrus blinked. "Uh...but how do you know? She sounded pretty angry last night..."

"You have major factors in your favor. First, you are one of the most inoffensive students on campus and secondly...you're Annie Hanson's friend, and Violet daren't lay a finger on you."

He had to admit that those were two good points, and maybe Bastion would help him study for the finals if he did him this favor. "Well, all right..."

"You'll survive...and don't worry..." Bastion said, clapping him on the shoulder and handing him the box. "Just tell her that someone left this box with you."

"O-Okay..." Syrus mumbled, wondering what he'd just gotten himself into. He didn't notice Bastion take his leave, and then heard it.

"Syrus! Hey!!" Syrus knew that voice anywhere; it was Violet.

"Cheers, Syrus...see you later," Bastion said, making a quick exit.

His head snapped up. "W-Wait! Bastion!!" Syrus called, but to no avail. Then, he felt a hand clap on his shoulder.

"Hiya, Sy! Whatcha doin'?" greeted Violet happily. Syrus tensed, turning slowly to face her. Even though her eyes held a cheery expression, he thought he could sense anger deep down.

It was at this moment that Annie Hanson walked over to Violet and Sy. "Hey, guys..."

"Annie!" they both shouted, Syrus out of relief and Violet in her usual peppy way. Violet placed an arm around Annie's shoulders and grinned, her sign that she was ready to help Annie talk to Syrus. "Uh..."he mumbled, glancing nervously from Violet to the box that had remained unnoticed.

"Hey, Sy, what's that?" Annie asked, seeing the box and taking it from Sy's trembling hands. "What's wrong?" she asked gently.

Syrus tensed again. "Well, uh, it's..." He mumbled out the box's contents, neither of the girls able to hear it.

"What? I didn't catch that, Sy. Can't we just open it??" Violet asked.

"Er, but, I..." he stuttered nervously.

Annie looked on the package. "It's for you, Violet." She handed it to her friend. "You should open it!"

His eyes widened. "Aw, Sy, for me? You shouldn't have..." stated Violet, smiling. Before he could stop her, she opened the box.

The lid fell from her hand in shock as she recognized the pair of underwear that had been stolen. 'Oh no,' he thought.

Annie took the note and read it out loud. "I was right, Violet...whoever it was sent Sy as a proxy. Am I right, Sy?" she asked kindly.

"Y-Yeah. Sorry I can't tell you who," Syrus replied, glancing worriedly at Violet.

The purple-haired Obelisk sighed, taking the note from Annie. "I am so going to scan this and email it to a crime lab," she muttered.

"Violet...this was printed on a school-issue printer. There's no way to trace it," Annie said.

Violet pouted. "No fair," she muttered with a sigh.

Syrus was just glad that Bastion had been right after all. "Uh, so, did you guys want to talk to me about something?"

Annie blushed. "Sy...we wanted to talk to you about...uh...how you've been feeling the last few days..."

He realized what she meant and frowned. "I don't know what you're talking about. Maybe we should get to class," Syrus replied, taking a step. However, Violet's hand clasped onto his shoulder like a vice grip and she pulled him back.

"Sy...please don't try to hide it," Annie pleaded. "We're your friends and we want to make you feel better. Besides, it's not like Professor Ginsburg takes roll." Professor Ginsburg was well-known at Duel Academy as the "hippie teacher." He was in his 50s and loved the decade he'd been born in. He had customized his uniform to look a bit Bohemian, right down to peace sign buttons.

Syrus sighed. "Nothing's wrong. Really," he mumbled, looking away.

Annie looked at Violet and swallowed. "Sy, please don't lie to me...you're scared because you think you'll lose us, right?"

He tensed, and Violet felt it since her hand was still on his shoulder. She loosened her grip, making it more friendly. "Come on, Sy. You can tell us," Violet coaxed.

He glanced from Annie to Violet and back again, frowning. "Maybe I am. But why do you guys care?"

"You're our friend," Annie said softly. She got Violet to release her grip and pulled Sy into a warm hug. "You're my friend and I'm not going to leave you..."

Syrus blushed, having never been this close to any girl except for his mom. And Violet would tackle-hug him like she did everyone. "B-But...I'm nothing special. It'd be easy for someone to replace me..."

Annie couldn't hold back tears at this. "You're special to me..." She hugged him as tightly as she could without hurting him for she was bigger than he was.

He blushed even more, surprised. "I...I am? Really??"

Annie pulled back, revealing her tear-stained face. "Y-yeah. Gosh, no one can ever replace you..."

Syrus was even more surprised when he saw her crying. "Annie...you're crying...why?"

"It makes me feel sad that you feel that way," she said. "I don't like it that you're hurting."

He didn't know what to say. Syrus never knew anyone felt this way towards him, especially a girl. "I...uh..." He sighed. "Thanks...Annie..."

"No problem," she managed, wiping her eyes. "Sorry...I just..."

"I-It's okay, Annie...I just didn't know anyone felt that way..."

"I'm...probably not t-the only one," she answered, blushing. "Violet, back me up." But Violet was missing. 'Oh, no...I'm alone...with Syrus!' Annie thought, her heart beginning to race.

Syrus blinked in surprise when he realized that they were alone...and still hugging. "Uh, Annie, you can let go now...if you want," he mumbled, blushing.

"Uh..." Annie stuttered. She loosened her grip. "You know...Professor Ginsburg live streams his classes, so why don't we go to Dorothy's cafe and listen in? We could have a treat and some coffee or tea or something..."

"Uh, okay...sounds good," Syrus replied, smiling a little. 'Then we won't draw everyone's attention...' he thought.

Annie let go and she and Sy started walking. "Sy?"

"Yeah, Annie?"

"You know who took Violet's panties? Really?"

Syrus tensed for about the fifth time in just that half hour alone, turning his gaze to the ground. "Y-Yeah..."

"I won't make you tell me who did it because I'm guessing it's a friend. But just tell me one thing, though..."

He was slightly relieved at that. "Okay..."

"He isn't a pervert, is he?"

"Oh, no! He's definitely not that. He had...reasons..."

"Reasons?" Annie asked. "Oh..." She now had a definite feeling who had done it, but wouldn't tell Violet at this moment.

Syrus noticed her tone. "Annie...if you think you know who it is, don't tell Violet. Okay?"

Annie smiled. "You must be psychic, Sy; I wasn't planning on it."

"Oh, all right..."

And Annie and Sy went to Dorothy's cafe to listen to Professor Ginsburg's explanation of the 1960s, though he was in fact the art teacher.

**THE END**

_There you have it! Thank you for all your reviews, everyone! And we hope you will review this final chapter. Thank you for all your support! Please continue to read our other fics! Thank you!_


End file.
